Short VaatixZelda
by Ochii
Summary: Several short VaatixZelda clips


"I'm so sorry"

He held her close, it didn't matter to him anymore about what would happen to him. He just had to be with her.

"I never meant for it to be this way."

What had started as a simple kidnapped princess turned into someone he truly cared about and the goddesses were taking her away.

But he deserved it. After everything he had done to her, he truly deserved it.

All he could to was sit there and hold her.

"Why?"

She had stopped his death and in place took her own.

He cupped her face with one hand and kissed her. He loved her and he felt like the biggest fool for not realizing it before. If only he had realized earlier. If only...

As he held her close, rocking back and forth, he had not realized the hero in green had left and returned. He only realized what was going on when he heard a pink fairy say,

"Everything will be okay."

* * *

><p>"Late as always."<p>

She shook her head and let out a slight giggle. She was going to have to start getting used to him being late but she has been looking forward to this day for awhile now.

Today was the first time she would be able to go somewhere with him, and it wouldn't have to be a complete secret to everyone. She wanted to go to the towns main square but that would have to wait until people would be more accepting of him.

Which would be awhile.

She returned back to her room from the balcony, sat down, and decided to return to a book she had been putting off for a long time. As soon as she was about to turn to the next page she heard a knock at her door. She wasn't expecting any other visitors. She returned her book back to it's proper place and walked over to answer the door. There he was.

"I would have thought you would have flown here."

"Just because I am a wind mage does not mean I always fly." He said as he gave a light chuckle.

"I figured I would need to start using your door if I'm going to have to behave a little. Your father wouldn't be very happy with me if I entered your room through your window all the time."

This would also take time to get used to.

"Well today he'll have to get over it."

"Then if you don't mind."

With one arm he wrapped around her waist and took her hand with his other.

"Just tell me if we go to high."

"I don't think you'll have to worry about me."

He smiled towards her and took off. Maybe the town can wait, there are places to explore that require flight to reach. Those seemed more important now.

* * *

><p>"Now princess you are all mine and <em>no one else can have you."<em> The mage sang as he did a sort of spin dance in a room freshly painted.

Attached to the wall opposite of the direction the mage danced in, were several chains connected to a wall. Only a measly few hours ago a beautiful princess had been in that spot.

But that was a few hours ago.

Now if you were to try to figure out who or what had been there, it would almost be impossible. All that was left was a fresh coat of blood on the walls, a gloved left arm with a hand and five little fingers still attached.

After putting his tools away the mage quickly spun around and pulled a little box out of his pocket and sang

"Now princess join me

in holy matrimony we shall be

no hero can take apart

the love I have for you in my heart."

He opened the box taking out the ring inside and tossed the box behind him. He walked back over to where the princess had been, picked up her remaining arm, and put the ring on her ring finger.

"Now the ceremony is complete my princess. We are husband and wife and no one can take you away!"

He let out a twist laugh and hand in hand with the princesses arm, left the dungeon to prepare a wedding feast.

* * *

><p>"You love him, don't you."<p>

She had tried to avoid this for as long as possible. She didn't want to have to tell her best friend she fell in love with the man who turned her to stone and almost killed him. But she did.

She didn't know how it started, but it was there. She felt it and no matter how hard she would try to keep the feeling suppressed, she couldn't. She had spent a great deal with the wind mage and now she had to come to terms with her feelings. She loved him.

"I'm sorry, but yes. I do."

The hero in green just stood there. His face showing no emotion. The silence grew too much for the princess to handle.

"I love him, but I understand what must be done."

The hero was about to say something when the door burst open and a powerful wind rushed through the room.

The princess screamed as she felt her body being lifted into the air. Something had grabbed a hold of her. She started kicking and punching at whatever had her but it was no use. Whatever was holding her wouldn't let go. She started getting dizzy and couldn't stay conscious anymore. The princess blacked out.

* * *

><p>She made her way down the path leading her to the four sword sanctuary. She knew it wasn't the best of ideas to go there alone but that's what she needed right now; time to be alone.<p>

She continued down the path, her feet stumbling over rocks and her shoes pressing against cool moss. She reached the center of the sanctuary, the resting place of the Four Sword. The story passed down about the sword was that a hero in the time of need pulled the sword from it's pedestal and the hero split into four people. With the power of the four sword the four heros were able to defeat the wind demon that had been terrorizing the people of Hyrule. Legends spoke that the wind demon was sealed into the four sword and the four heros returned to one. Now as the princess of Hyrule it was her duty to always check the sword to be sure that he would not be able to break from his prison. There has never has been an emergency but she was still to always check.

She sat in front of the four sword and decided to get a good look at the place. She had been here several times, but never got the chance to really look and see what was here. It was quiet and the air was still. There were four stone pillars with the four element stones atop of them, and behind the sword was a mural of four swords, a round stone with a single eye and chains. The eye represented the wind demon and the chains his prison. A gentle breeze started and the princess closed her eyes to enjoy it.

Wait...

She got up and turned looking in the winds direction when she heard a small, mocking laugh. She turned around and standing by the sword was a boy in purple. He had long lilac hair that covered half of his face, a dark purple cap; with matching hat, and a purple tunic. His visible eye was red and he had what seemed to be a scar underneath.

"Who are you?" No one besides the other maidens could have gotten in here. Who was he?

He gave another laugh, "Princess, what a surprise seeing you here alone. I thought I'd never get the chance to be with you alone."

She could feel some form of dark magic around this man. She had to get out of here. She turned towards the exit and started to make her way when she felt something grab a hold of her arm and pull her back.

"Now princess, we've only meet and you try to leave, how terribly rude."

She checked her arm to see what had a hold of her and saw the wind had wrapped it's self around her arm and was slowly bringing her towards the stranger.

"Who are you?" She asked again, trying to get herself out of the winds hold.

"Now princess, I thought you were smarter than that. Do you really not know who I am?"

Realization slowly sunk in, but how was that possible?

"You can't be. What was sealed was a demon, and the swords seal is still intact!" Panic started filling in. There were other stories about the wind demon she did not like thinking about.

"Don't let my looks fool you, I am indeed the demon that was sealed in this sword, but I broke the seal a long time ago."

She had been dragged closer and closer and was finally in reaching distance of the wind mage. She looked closer at the sword and realized what he had said was true, it wasn't visible from afar but up close you could tell the sword had been moved.

He grabbed her free arm and his hand made it way to her cheek. She could feel her heart beat speeding up. Her body started shaking in fear.

"Now princess," he laughed,"There's no need to be frightened. I wouldn't dare harm my future wife." The wind mage muttered a spell, and the princess blacked out.


End file.
